Barbarian Training
Barbarian Training is a set of expansions to , , , and . This activity also provides access to the and the numerous monsters within, such as the . , a barbarian interested in the cultural history of his people, will offer to teach eligible players about if a player speaks to him in , on top of . Otto will begin training the player after he or she responds with, "You think so?". Players can get there quickly by using the teleport to the and running south. Alternatively, players can also use the , or run up directly from and climb the cliff side of the waterfall to the plateau. When you begin, you will receive a long book titled " ", which can be used to look back on what Otto has instructed you to do throughout the tasks. Later on, if you ask about the under the lake, he will give a note book that is blank at first. You add to the note book as you find s in the dungeon usually collected by searching skeletons on the cave floor. Be careful though, as a (level 132) will sometimes attack you when you search them. Requirements Barbarian Firemaking Barbarian Fishing (55 to finish bare-handed fishing) Barbarian Smithing *You must have completed the . Barbarian Herblore Equipment Required: *2 metal s (of a level you can smith — if you bring or , also bring or , respectively) * (You can get some oak logs north of , down a hill.) *2 (There are logs around Otto's house.) *Some or s *A normal (2 doses) * (obtained during Barbarian Fishing) *Any Except , , and *A * *An Recommended: *A to teleport to the * , s and for fighting s to obtain *Tools - a and any * for Beach or transport to the The activities Barbarian Firemaking Firstly, speak to , and ask about the barbarian skills; he will tell you to take a and use it with oaken ( ) logs as a way of lighting them without a . You can use any type of bow except s, s, , s, s, and the . Although lighting logs with a bow is fancier, it gives the same experience as lighting them with a tinderbox and is more click-intensive. After lighting your first logs, speak to Otto again to be able to continue. Pyre ships Talk to after you completed an oak . Otto will now explain the art of making a after doing the following. # Tell him that your mind is ready for wisdom. # Seek more answers, and ask him, "What follows this?" You need to enter the below the lake and fight the monsters within to obtain or to be used in constructing a pyre ship. High-level will use a -based attack on you immediately after descending the steps in the dungeon. Don't bring in anything you are not willing to lose. When rummaging through barbarian skeletons found on the ground or killing the various barbarians within the cavern, you may find mangled bones. The only way to get chewed bones, however, is to kill . Both chewed and mangled bones, in conjunction with any type of log, can be used on the burnt spaces (pyre sites), found scattered around the lake near , to make a pyre ship. Burning a pyre ship will grant the player an experience bonus of up to 300%, depending on the logs used, the next time they bury . Spirits released from chewed bones are benevolent and will give you , including a slim chance for a , while spirits released from mangled bones are s. Please note that if you use mangled bones to make a pyre ship, you will be unable to make another pyre ship until you kill the spirit. If you attempt to make another one while a barbarian spirit is around, the sacrifice will be declined. Completing the barbarian skills book requires burning chewed bones dropped by mithril dragons. Otherwise, the final paragraph of the section on pyre ships will be missing, and page 21 of the book will be blank even if the rest of the training has been completed. You will also need to speak to Otto again after burning the bones. Barbarian Fishing will give the player information about Barbarian . To start this section of the training, the player must have a level of at least 48, an level of 15, and a level of at least 15. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Fishing: and bare hand fishing. Heavy Rod Fishing Speak to and then ask about fishing rod methods. He will tell you that barbarians use stronger fishing rods to catch leaping fish in the lake nearby. Search under his bed and collect a heavy ; make sure to also have or on you. Use the fishing spots around the lake and hook a leaping fish. The experience refers to the amount of experience received from successfully gutting the fish with a knife and obtaining or as well as a good chance of obtaining , which can be used as bait for this fishing method. Roe and caviar can also be used as bait if there are no feathers, offcuts, or fishing bait in the player's inventory. To use the barbarian rod, you don't need to do anything other than obtain the rod from Otto's bed. Find a world with people power-fishing (drops will not appear immediately after hopping), collect some fish, and cut them using a to get some bait. Rapidly using the knife on the bottom-right fish in the inventory will gut all fish of that type very quickly, and is faster than manually dropping them if not using Windows Mousekeys. However, in order to keep fishing relatively uninterrupted, the number of fish offcuts in the inventory must be at most equal to the number of empty inventory spaces after all the fish have been gutted. Bare-Handed Fishing Speak to about the barbarian methods; he will talk to you about catching fish with your arms instead of a harpoon. Level 55 Fishing is required to do this part of the training. To fish bare-handed, you do not have to retrieve or from the , or burn a pyre during the section of the training; you only must have lit a fire with the bow method. Go to an area where you can harpoon , or s; the and are good choices. You may also wish to use an to teleport to . Click on the harpoon spot as you would normally, but without a harpoon equipped or in your inventory, and you will catch a fish using your fingers as bait! Fishing barehanded is just as fast as fishing normally with a harpoon, but it provides small amounts of bonus experience (see the table below); however, it takes a significantly higher level to fish this way. Barbarian Smithing You must bring two sets of s and two to complete the portion, not just one! To begin Barbarian Smithing, the player must have finished . They must also have completed the quest and have level 5 . To create and wield a , you do not have to retrieve or from the , or thereoff burn a pyre during the section of the training; you only must have lit a fire with the bow method. If Otto says, "You do not exude the presence of one who has poured his soul into manufacturing spears," it means that you need to smith a spear on the anvil near his hut first. There are two types of activities that fall under Barbarian Smithing: smithing and smithing. * Wielding a requires completion of barbarian hasta making. Spears The first part of Barbarian Smithing a player will learn is about how to make s. You will need a , a metal and some corresponding , and use them on the barbarian anvil near . Once you've made the spear, talk to again, and he will tell you about . Hasta Forging is exactly the same. Take a metal and the corresponding , and then use them on the barbarian anvil. Next, talk to again, and your Barbarian Smithing is completed. A table of the spears and hastae that you can make, as well as the logs and bars needed is found below: Barbarian Herblore Before learning this section, the player needs at least level 4 . Seek more answers, and select the first option. Talk to to learn about barbarian -making after you completed . You will be asked to make an from a (2 doses). Add the you obtained during to the normal two-dose attack potion and hand it back to Otto. Your training is now completed. After finishing this training stage, many other potions can be enhanced by adding roe or to a two-dose variant of the potions. The Barbarian Herblore skill, through the creation of 'mixes', allows ordinary potions to not only heal 3-6 but also to provide the regular benefits of that potion, though each potion mix can have at most two doses. Enhancing potions First, the player must have a two-dose vial of a particular potion. To make 2 two-dose potions from a four-dose potion, the player can just use the four-dose potion on an empty or have certain do it for you. The player must then add either some or to the two-dose potion, which will create a mix. Note that cannot be used in mixes higher levelled than the ; any higher level mix requires . When the mix is consumed, it will not only grant the regular benefits but it will also heal 3 ( and lower) or 6 Hitpoints ( and higher). Mixes therefore count as food, and drinking them will interrupt combat in the same way as eating food does. Left-clicking will not work for Barbarian Herblore, and each mix must be created manually. The best way to avoid accidentally consuming the fish eggs is to position them in the bottom row of the inventory so that one can select the "use" option right after right-clicking without moving the cursor. Category:Miniquests